ffxv_eos_mysteriesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Daemons, parasite et Magitech
Vous trouverez ici tout ce qui concerne les expériences sur les daemons, le parasite mutant et la technologie magitech. Guide officiel du jeu P.342 H. Sasaki : ... «En revanche, la présence des daemons dans les donjons défie toute logique : ces créatures ne se fondent pas dans l'environnement, il s'agit d'entités quasi surnaturelles qui font peser une perpétuelle menace sur le joueur.» «Les daemons redoutent la lumière du soleil, c'est pourquoi ils rôdent dans les souterrains et ne sortent de leur tanière qu'à la nuit tombée.» ... Kingsglaive Ardyn «Ne devrions-nous pas prendre congé de ce lieu ? Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et nous ne voudrions pas être là pour assister aux terreurs de la nuit.» Chapitre 7 Bois de Steyliff Français Aranea «Haaa... Attendez-vous surtout à des daemons.» Ignis «Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?» Aranea «Seulement que l’armée les observe de très, très très près.» Ignis «Que recherche l’empire par ici ?» Aranea «Des spécimens. On en récolte sans cesse.» Prompto «Spécimens de quoi ?» Aranea «De daemons.» Prompto «Et pourquoi l’armée s’intéresse tant aux daemons ?» Aranea «Ha ! Tu n’as pas une petite idée ?» ... «Et si je te disais qu’ils en font des armes.» Prompto «Hein ?» Aranea «Oui, vous en avez sûrement vu plein.» ... Prompto «Dis, Aranea...» ... «Ces armes liées aux daemons... C’est quoi exactement ?» Aranea «Vous avez déjà vu des soldats magitech, j’imagine ?» ... «Eh bien, ils sont le fruit d’expériences sur les daemons.» Prompto «Ils sont issus... de daemons ?» Aranea «L’empire est devenu d’un sinistre... Il ne fait pas bon être prince. Ah, pardon, «roi».» Anglais Aranea «Daemons. ‘Til death do us part.» Ignis «Practicing your vows?» Aranea «The army swore their oaths a long time ago.» Ignis «What does the empire seek here?» Aranea «Specimens--and we’re stuck harvesting them.» Prompto «Specimens?» Aranea «Daemons.» Prompto «So what’s all this about the army and daemons?» Aranea «What do you think it is?» ... «Turns out the empire makes weapons out of them.» Prompto ««Weapons»?» Aranea «Yeah. I’m sure you’ve seen your share by now.» ... Prompto «Say, Commodore.» Aranea «Aranea.» Prompto «You said the empire uses daemons to make "weapons"?» Aranea «Listen--you’ve seen magitek troopers, right?» ... «They’re born from daemons, in a lab.» Prompto «"Born from daemons"...» Aranea «Darkness is coming. If I were you, I’d watch my princely ass. Uh--"kingly" ass.» Chapitre 12 Train Journal La chute du Niflheim ? Depuis sa défaite à Altissia, l’empire sombre dans le chaos. Le Grand Commandant de l’armée, Ravus Nox Fleuret, a été condamné à la peine capitale pour haute trahison, et son successeur n’a pas encore été nommé. La population est désormais victime des assauts de troupes magitech incontrôlées qui se sont échappées du centre de recherche de l’armurerie Haulhex, qui était à la charge du professeur Verstael Besithia. Nombreux sont ceux qui parlent de punition divine que l’empire subirait pour s’être attaqué aux Six... Ardyn Français ... «Qui ça ? Ah ha ! Le petit cowboy, peut-être ? Un peu plus loin. ... A Gralea, le terminus. Tu connais ? Notre capitale. Étant donné que tu vas là-bas, tu devrais le trouver. Et tu pourras même y trouver ton cristal. Il est nocif pour les daemons. Tu devrais peut-être le reprendre.» Anglais ... «He? The little gunman’s a short shot away. ... Where else but Gralea, the set of the empire? I’m sure he’ll be delighted to see you. And you might even find your Crystal. With all these daemons about, you could certainly use it.» Tenebrae Biggs ...«Et puis, la capitale est envahie de daemons. Le cristal nous a rien apporté du tout. La plupart des soldats étaient tout simplement dégoûtés !» Noctis «Et les civils dans tout ça ?» Wedge «Ils s’enferment tous chez eux.» Biggs «Je me demande combien ont survécu. Si ça se trouve, ils sont tous morts derrière leur porte. Y a aucun moyen de savoir.» ... Aranea «A propos du cristal... Je t’ai dit qu’il était enfermé dans la forteresse ? ... Il faut que tu saches qu’il est vraiment placé sous très haute protection. Même l’empereur n’avait pas le droit de s’en approcher. Et de nombreuses rumeurs couraient parmi les chercheurs. Ils ont découvert d’étranges... corrélations avec les daemons. Selon eux Ardyn avait poussé l’empereur à s’en emparer, parce qu’il représenterait un grand danger pour les daemons et les troupes magitech.» Chapitre 13 bis Ignis «Il (Iedolas) avait l’air fasciné par le cristal...» Gladiolus «Le cristal est pas censé être nocif pour les daemons ?!» Ignis «Ça n’a jamais été qu’une théorie.» Radios Ceci est un message du Bureau de l’Ordre Public. Nous informons la population que l’état d’urgence est déclaré dans plusieurs quartiers de recherche. Tous les habitants sont priés de se rendre au plus vite dans l’un des refuges qui leur seront indiqués. Les personnes qui refuseront d’obtempérer seront arrêtées par des agents de sécurité et soumises à des mesures punitives. Le Bureau de l’Ordre Public compte sur votre coopération. Ce message sera diffusé régulièrement jusqu’à l’annulation de l’état d’urgence. Ceci est un communiqué des Forces de Défense de la Capitale Impériale. Les daemons échappés des laboratoires de recherche ont été éliminés dans la plupart des quartiers. Les quelques zones encore infestées seront bientôt purgées grâce à l’intervention d’armures magitech. Un couvre-feu a été imposé dans toute la capitale pour la sécurité des habitants. Aucune sortie ne sera autorisée jusqu’au rétablissement de la situation. Ceci est un message du Bureau de l’Ordre Public. Nous vous informons que l’état d’urgence est déclaré dans toute la capitale. Tous les habitants doivent donc se soumettre aux règles de déplacements restreints. Sauf ordre contraire de notre bureau, nous vous prions de patienter dans le refuge le plus proche. Nous souhaitons également vous avertir que les personnes qui refuseront d’obtempérer seront arrêtées par des agents de sécurité et soumises à des mesures punitives. (Soldat impérial) Si c’est comme ça, je vais faire toutes les fréquences... Allô ? Est-ce que quelqu’un m’entend ? Vous allez quand même pas me dire... que tout le monde s’est transformé... Je m’appelle... Ah... Ha... Ha ha ha ! Pas la peine. Ça ne sert à rien. De toute façon... on pourra bientôt plus me reconnaître. L’empire est perdu... et moi aussi... Haaa... Si j’avais su, j’aurais quitté l’armée avec eux. Hé ! Callux ! Si tu m’entends... T’avais raison. T’as gagné le pari. Malheureusement... j’aurai pas l’occasion de payer... Chapitre 13 Ignis «Depuis qu’on nous l’a volé (le cristal), nous avons constaté que les nuits rallongent et que les daemons pullulent. S’il y a réellement corrélation, le cristal et sa lumière pourraient sauver non seulement le Lucis, mais aussi le monde tout entier.» Laboratoires Ardyn Français «L’empire a fait des progrès considérables dans la recherche sur les daemons. Enfin... c’est moi qui ai aiguillé les chercheurs, bien entendu. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, on les produisait encore ici même.» «Dis, est-ce que tu sais de quoi proviennent les daemons ? J’imagine que non. Si tu le savais, tu n’en aurais pas tué autant. Je vais te le dire. Ce sont d’anciens humains ou des animaux. De pauvres enfants de la nature.» «Ces soldats magitech que vous traitez de «tas de ferraille»... Ils viennent de bébés humains qui ont été recueillis dans nos laboratoires. On leur tatouait un numéro sur le bras... et on les pouponnait jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient fin prêts. C’est une vraie tragédie... D’innocentes âmes forcées à se battre, destinées à s’éteindre sous les coups d’un petit roi capricieux ! Alors ? Tu as toujours autant envie de casser de la «ferraille» ?» Anglais «The empire made considerable inroads into the science of daemons. Well, after I showed them the way, of course. We’d managed to make daemons...right here.» «Even wonder where daemons come from? Once upon a time, they were children of nature--beasts and men. Aw, and you’ve killed so many.» «The infantry units you callously dub «MTs» all began as babes in this very facility. Imprinted with serial codes and incubated until they were strong enough to fight. What a pity. Innocent souls fated to suffer...at the hands of a foreign king. Well, not so «MT» after all, are they?» Radio Les récentes rumeurs concernant le laboratoire magitech semblent se confirmer. Des daemons qui servaient de cobayes ont été aperçus à l’extérieur. On suppose qu’ils se sont enfuis de l’établissement. Cette situation risque de mettre en péril la ville de Gralea et ses habitants. Le laboratoire ne répond à aucune tentative de communication. Les trains impériaux ont cessé de circuler. La capitale est en quarantaine et les déplacements sont quasi impossibles sur tout le territoire. Notes des chercheurs Applications militaires du plasmodium mutant Suite aux tests effectués sur les nombreux daemons que nous avons capturés, nous avons découvert que la transformation en daemon était due à un plasmodium mutant dérivé d’un protozoaire parasite. Si nous trouvions un moyen de contrôler les organismes mutants, nous pourrions utiliser les daemons à des fins militaires. Nous avons demandé au professeur Verstael Besithia de préparer le budget du projet «Soldats Immortels». Photophobie des soldats magitech Les armes bio-organiques créées à l’aide du plasmodium mutant sont extrêmement vulnérables à la lumière. Une exposition de courte durée suffit à entraîner une désintégration des tissus organiques. Les particules qui résultent de cette désintégration sont inoffensives, mais il est urgent de développer un équipement photoprotecteur pour nos soldats. Nouvelle politique de défense nationale Suite au succès de la production en masse de soldats magitech, créées à l’aide du plasmodium mutant, le Conseil de Défense Impérial a décidé la mise en application des réformes suivantes : - Remplacement des soldats humains par des soldats magitech - Clonage des organismes receveurs pour un meilleur rendement Rapport sur la disparition de villageois Les 812 habitants du village déserté il y a 9 jours n’ont toujours pas été retrouvés. Il est possible qu’ils aient été victimes de daemons apparus dans le quartier ouest de Gralea. On a découvert que 60% de ces créatures proviennent d’un centre de recherche de l’armée d’où elles se sont échappées, mais l’origine des 40% restants est encore inconnue. Rapport sur la maladie infectieuse du quartier ouest Le centre de recherche magitech a émis l’hypothèse que la disparition des 1657 habitants du village déserté et de ses environs pourrait être due à la maladie infectieuse qui a frappé le quartier ouest de Gralea. Il examine en outre les éventuelles corrélations avec la récente apparition massive de daemons et précise qu’on n’a signalé aucun nouveau cas infectieux dans tout Gralea depuis la mise en quarantaine du quartier en question. Rapport sur l’étendue de l’épidémie On a signalé un grand nombre de nouveaux cas infectieux dans les cinq quartiers adjacents au quartier ouest malgré la mise en quarantaine de ce dernier, ainsi que la présence de daemons. Il semble très probable que ces monstres soient le véhicule des agents infectieux. La quarantaine a donc été étendue à toutes les zones qu’ils ont envahies. Rapport sur l’attaque du centre de recherche magitech Les daemons apparus dans le nord-ouest de Gralea ont attaqué le centre de recherche magitech, causant une panne du système de contrôle et la fuite de soldats encore non programmés, qui errent désormais sans but dans les environs en agressant aveuglément les membres du personnel qui tentent de les récupérer. On signale en outre que les 125 patients de la maladie infectieuse qui subissaient des tests au centre de recherche ont disparu dans des circonstances qui ne sont pas sans rappeler celles des récentes disparitions de villageois. Note datée du 16 mai Les malades ne disparaissent pas, ils se transforment en daemons. Contrairement aux humains que nous changeons en soldats magitech, ceux-là semblent totalement incontrôlables. Note datée du 28 juin La moitié du personnel de la forteresse s’est transformé en daemons. Plus personne ici ne peut contrôler ou éliminer les soldats magitech. L’épidémie s’est maintenant étendue à toute la capitale. Il n’y a plus aucun espoir... Cristal Ardyn FR ... «Permets-moi de te conter une histoire ancienne.» «Il y a très longtemps, un fléau incurable frappa ce monde. Il était dû à des petits parasites.» «Les victimes de ce mal mutaient brusquement. Elles devenaient des monstres exécutés sans pitié.» «Cependant, il y avait au Lucis un homme hors du commun. Son corps était capable d’absorber la maladie, ce qui lui permit de sauver d’innombrables vies.» «Or, le roi de l’époque, qui n’était pas encore élu par le cristal, décida par jalousie d’éliminer cet homme qui était pourtant le seul à pouvoir sauver son peuple. Faisant de lui un monstre et un paria.» ... ENG ... «Allow me to regale you with a tale.» «In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the likes of which you’ve seen.» «In Lucis lived a savior that could cure the afflicted. His body would come to host myriad daemons, that countless lives be spared.» «But a jealous king, one not yet chosen by the Crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer of the people. Making a true monster of him.» ... Bahamut FR «Pourquoi Ardyn fait ça ?» «Ardyn a acquis l’immortalité en assimilant le mal qui ronge cette planète, les parasites qui sont à l’origine des daemons. Son corps souillé fut rejeté par la pierre sacrée. Dépouillé de sa royauté, il sombra misérablement dans l’oubli. Il mit alors tout en œuvre pour se venger de sa famille, et il finit par plonger le monde entier dans les ténèbres. Son but ultime est désormais de t’anéantir toi, le roi élu par le cristal et protégé par ses ancêtres.» ENG «The Accursed» «A man cursed with life eternal, whose immortality sterms from the selfsame scourge that wrought the daemons. One so impure of body and soul was deemed unworthy of the Crystal’s Light, and forbidden to ascend. His mind twisted by spite and bent on revenge, the Usurper came to bring darkness down upon our world. Only the True King, chosen by the Crystal and guarded by his forebears, can end the Accursed’s madness.» Chapitre 14 Écran de chargement Le Mal de la Planète Une maladie infectieuse qui touche la planète depuis des temps anciens. Le protozoaire du paludisme ayant atteint les humains par le biais des moustiques a subi une mutation. Ce plasmodium mutant devenu parasite serait la source de ce mal. Notes à Hammerhead Étude sur la pollution atmosphérique L’analyse de particules fines prélevées de la surface jusqu’en haute altitude a révélé que la proportion de particules noires était en augmentation, avec une densité particulièrement forte en altitude. Ces particules ont formé une couche dans la stratosphère et semblent progressivement remplacer la couche d’ozone. Elles absorbent la lumière et sont donc à l’origine de la baisse du rayonnement solaire. Analyse des particules noires La structure des particules noires dans l’atmosphère présentant des similarités avec le plasmodium mutant que l’on suppose être à l’origine des daemons, on peut conclure que la prolifération des particules est liée à ces créatures. Étant photophobiques par nature, ils semblent non seulement dégager constamment ces particules opaques, mais aussi en produire une grande quantité lorsqu’ils expirent, ce qui a des répercussions importantes sur l’environnement. Talcott Talcott «Depuis le jour où vous avez disparu... il fait nuit noire 24 heures sur 24. Il y a encore de la lumière à Lestallum grâce au météore. La plupart des survivants se réfugient là-bas.» Noctis «Et ailleurs ?» Talcott «Les daemons sont partout et attaquent tout ce qui bouge. Y a pratiquement plus que des ruines, maintenant. Y a toujours Hammerhead. Même si en fait, le garage n’est que rarement ouvert, par manque de clients. C’est surtout une sorte de base pour les chasseurs de daemons.» ... Les daemons «On a aussi étudié les daemons... On en sait plus à leur sujet. Je m’étais jamais interrogé sur leur origine. Je croyais que c’était des créatures sauvages. Mais apparemment... ce serait des humains qui ont muté. Ils auraient été infectés par une sorte de virus... et ils se seraient changés en monstres. Il n’y a aucun moyen de les guérir. La seule solution, c’est de les tuer.»